Pourquoi, mon frère?
by Nemo77
Summary: Remus déteste ses anniversaires. Et quand Sirius lui demande pourquoi, le loupgarou lui révèle un secret qu'il aurait préféré garder enfoui. Et Sirius cherche alors un moyen de se venger.
1. Chapter 1

**Pourquoi, mon frère ?**

**Disclaimer: **je possède tout ! Excepté Sirius, Remus et l'univers entier de Harry Potter, bien sûr.

**Warning: **c'est un slash, et ce n'est pas une histoire gaie, mais la fin est plus joyeuse.

**NdT: **voici la traduction de la fic « Why, brother ? » de cofcgirl. Effectivement, ce n'est pas une histoire gaie. Elle est même très violente dès le premier chapitre. Vous voilà prévenus. Je me suis aussi permis de conserver les surnoms en VO (ils sont plus beaux qu'en français !).

**1/ Default chapter:**

- Remus ? Ça va bien ? demanda Sirius en s'approchant de son ami depuis l'autre bout du dortoir.

Il venait juste de rentrer de l'entraînement de Quidditch et se préparait à descendre aux cuisines pour chercher de la nourriture quand il avait entendu quelqu'un qui pleurait dans la pièce. Il savait que James se trouvait encore sur le terrain de Quidditch et que Peter était en retenue, alors il ne pouvait s'agir que de Remus qui sanglotait de quelque part dans la chambre. La seule réponse qu'eut Sirius fut un autre sanglot provenant du lit de Remus.

Sirius déposa son équipement sur son lit en soupirant, avant de s'approcher de celui de Remus qui était clos et d'écarter les rideaux qui lui dissimulaient son ami. Il fut légèrement choqué de voir le Gryffondor aux cheveux couleur sable assis en position fœtale, comme si il essayait d'éviter tous les diables du monde.

- Remus, regarde-moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Alors qu'il s'était un peu calmé, Remus le regarda.

- « Mon anniversaire est la semaine prochaine » fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Sirius était confus. Il savait que l'anniversaire de Remus était dans quelques jours, mais pourquoi pleurait-il à cause de ça ?

- Je sais que c'est bientôt ton anniversaire. La plupart des gens seraient contents de ça. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Remus poussa un soupir de résignation avant de balancer ses jambes hors du lit et de s'asseoir.

- Je déteste mes anniversaires. Je les déteste depuis ma seconde année, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- Si, j'avais bien vu que tu n'étais pas aussi excité que la plupart des gens pourraient l'être. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu détestes ton anniversaire à ce point ? demanda Sirius, se sentant inquiet pour son ami.

- J'aimerais vraiment ne pas en parler, dit Remus en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Remus, tu m'as fait parlé de mon passé avec ma famille et je me suis senti mieux après, tu te rappelles ? Alors pourquoi tu ne me racontes pas simplement ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Sirius. Je te promets de n'en parler à personne si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse.

Remus soupira tristement et secoua la tête.

- Très bien. Je vais te le dire, mais tu dois me promettre que tu n'en parleras à personne. Pas même à James ou à Peter.

- Je promets, dit Sirius en s'installant pour écouter l'histoire de son ami.

- Comme je l'ai dit, c'est quelque chose qui s'est passé en seconde année, déclara Remus qui s'adossa contre son lit.

Quelques jours avant mon anniversaire cette année-là, j'ai reçu un hibou m'annonçant que ma grand-mère venait de mourir. Elle était très malade depuis quelque temps, alors ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. De toute façon, mon frère Romulus et moi nous étions dit que nous devrions rentrer à la maison pour l'enterrement qui devait avoir lieu le jour de mon anniversaire.

- Je m'en rappelle, maintenant. C'est ça qui t'ennuie autant ? Que ta grand-mère ait été enterrée le jour de ton anniversaire ? demanda Sirius en repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux noirs de son visage.

Remus secoua la tête.

- Non. Je n'étais pas particulièrement heureux de ça, mais je l'aurais été si c'était la seule chose qui s'était passée ce jour-là. Romulus et moi étions retournés chez nous quelques jours plus tôt pour aider mon père avec les préparatifs. Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'au jour de l'enterrement…

Flashback

Un Remus à présent âgé de treize ans était assis en silence aux côtés de son frère de quatorze ans Romulus, tandis qu'ils regardaient le cercueil de leur grand-mère Serena Lupin disparaître dans le sol. Ils se trouvaient dans un grand cimetière entouré d'arbres, et la journée était désespérément ensoleillée. Remus ne savait pas vraiment comment il se sentait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé sa grand-mère plus que ça, principalement parce qu'elle avait eu tendance à parler sans cesse de Romulus qui était si parfait et si merveilleux, et combien elle était fière qu'il soit à Serdaigle. Elle avait toujours donné l'impression de penser que Romulus ne pourrait jamais rien faire de mal tandis que Remus n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit monstre, comme si elle était gênée qu'il puisse être relié à elle. Remus n'avait malgré tout jamais souhaité sa mort. Ajouté au fait que son frère avait agit bizarrement avec lui dernièrement, on obtenait alors un garçon confus et quelque peu perturbé.

- Venez, les garçons. Nous ferions bien d'y aller, nous devons rentrer à la maison avant que les invités n'arrivent, dit Patrick Lupin -le père de Remus- aux deux garçons tandis que les invités commençaient à quitter le cimetière.

La mère de Remus, Catherine, était morte quand il était âgé de seulement quatre ans, tuée en le protégeant de la créature qui l'avait transformé en loup-garou. En se levant de son siège, Remus remarqua que Romulus le fixait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux que Remus ne parvint à identifier et qui le mit légèrement mal à l'aise.

Ils se trouvaient dans la voiture qui les ramenait chez eux, à quelques kilomètres. La plupart des invités voyageaient de la même façon, malgré le fait que la plus grande partie d'entre eux pouvait transplaner. Remus et Romulus voyageaient séparément de leur père et de leur grand-père. Tandis qu'ils avançaient, Remus, qui était assis près de la portière et à la droite de son frère, sentit une légère pression sur son genou. Baissant les yeux, il s'aperçut que c'était la main de son frère. Au début, il pensa que son frère essayait juste de le réconforter (bien qu'il dût admettre qu'il n'était pas aussi triste). Mais après, Romulus commença à remonter sa main le long de la jambe de Remus, allant pratiquement jusqu'à lui caresser la cuisse.

Remus s'écarta un peu de Romulus, dont la main retomba. Il regarda son frère avec gêne.

- Qu'…qu'est-ce que tu fais, Romulus ?

Il bégaya un peu quand il vit la lueur de convoitise dans les yeux de son frère. Romulus sourit.

- J'essayais juste de te réconforter, petit frère, lâcha-t-il en ricanant avant de se détourner.

Remus fut plus que déconcerté par sa façon d'agir et résolut de garder ses distances quand ils seraient à la maison. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui poussait son frère à agir ainsi, et il ne s'était jamais conduit de cette façon avant.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand les parents et les amis de la famille furent repartis, Remus était couché et analysait les événements de la journée. Romulus, en dépit des tentatives de Remus pour l'éviter, était parvenu en secret à le toucher deux fois au cours de la soirée de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait dans la voiture. Remus était impatient de retourner à l'école si c'était la seule solution qu'il avait pour tenir son frère à distance. Ils ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus, particulièrement depuis que Romulus lui avait reproché la mort de leur mère, mais il ne lui avait jamais rien fait en dehors de quelques insultes à propos de sa lycanthropie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tandis qu'il était allongé dans son lit, il commença à se demander si ça allait changer. Il réalisa plus tard qu'il aurait dû savoir exactement ce qui allait se passer quand son frère entra dans sa chambre plus tard dans la nuit. Remus, qui n'avait pas entendu son frère entrer, fut surpris quand il sentit le lit bouger et leva les yeux pour voir Romulus assis au bout du lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

Romulus eut un sourire goguenard en s'avançant plus près de Remus. Sans dire un mot, il agrippa les mains du jeune garçon dans l'une des siennes et de l'autre le repoussa sur le lit. Remus, effrayé, tenta de lutter contre la prise de son frère, mais en vain. Romulus était bien plus grand et plus fort que lui.

Forçant Remus à s'allonger, Romulus bougea de façon à chevaucher les hanches de son frère. Une fois certain que l'autre garçon ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, il sortit sa baguette tout en gardant son emprise sur les mains de Remus.

- Maintenant, laisse-toi faire, petit frère, ou ça ne sera pas facile pour toi, dit-il avant de murmurer un sortilège pour faire apparaître des cordes et d'attacher magiquement les mains de Remus à la tête du lit.

Remus aurait appelé son père en hurlant si Romulus ne l'avait pas réduit au silence avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je t'ai dit d'être gentil, petit frère. Si tu essaie quoi que ce soit d'autre, je ferai en sorte que ça te fasse plus mal que ça devrait, dit Romulus en lui écartant les jambes et en les attachant au pied du lit.

Remus sentit les larmes monter alors qu'il continuait à bouger dans le vain espoir de parvenir à dégager son frère. Tandis que son frère murmurait un autre sort lui retirant son pyjama, Remus commença à prier silencieusement pour que son père se réveille et les trouve.

Romulus commença à ôter ses vêtements aussi, jetant un coup d'œil rempli de luxure à son frère maintenant complètement nu. Il ricana avant de l'enjamber à nouveau.

- Je vais aimer ça, déclara Romulus joyeusement.

Les larmes de Remus coulèrent plus rapidement, et il ferma les yeux de désespoir en sentant les mains de son frère parcourir son corps avant de s'attarder entre ses cuisses. Romulus grogna en touchant son érection durcissante, avant de bouger sur le corps de son frère et de chevaucher sa poitrine.

Il eut un sourire menaçant et dit:

- Suce, ou je me sers de ma baguette et je te jette un sort.

Terrorisé, Remus ouvrit la bouche. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de lutter contre son frère, pas quand il était si désavantagé, et il voulait que ça se termine. Il se mit à pleurer plus fort quand son frère lui plongea son sexe dans la bouche. Romulus grogna bruyamment tandis que Remus suçait « Ouiii… ». Quand Romulus vint, Remus avala rapidement le liquide amer pour éviter de s'étrangler avec.

Remus fut soulagé quand Romulus se leva, et ça devait se voir sur son visage, parce que son frère dit:

- N'aie pas l'air si soulagé, Remus. Je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec toi.

Mettant sa parole en application, Romulus gagna le bout du lit, se positionnant lui-même entre les genoux de Remus. Il recommença à caresser Remus une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une nouvelle érection. Se mettant en position, il souleva les hanches de Remus d'une main pour avoir un meilleur accès.

Remus eut l'impression d'être déchiré en lambeaux quand son frère le pénétra de force et commença à s'enfoncer durement en lui. Romulus grogna de façon incohérente, et Remus se demanda si il avait insonorisé la chambre. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, son père aurait dû l'entendre, maintenant. Remus ferma les yeux un peu plus fort quand une vague de douleur particulièrement puissante le traversa tandis que son frère bougeait en lui aussi durement qu'il le pouvait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Romulus pour jouir à nouveau, et il se retira de Remus dans un dernier grognement de plaisir.

Alors qu'il remettait ses vêtements, Romulus eut un sourire goguenard.

- Maintenant, sois sûr que tu ne parleras pas de ça, tu m'entends ? Parce que si tu le fais, je m'arrangerai pour que tout le monde connaisse aussi _ton _petit secret, petit frère.

- D'un dernier geste de sa baguette, il fit disparaître les cordes qui maintenaient Remus attaché avant de quitter la chambre. Remus fut abandonné à lui-même avant d'éclater en sanglots alors qu'il remettait ses vêtements en grimaçant de douleur.

Fin du flashback

Sirius resta assis, stupéfait, après qu'il ait entendu l'histoire de son ami. Il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la colère contre Romulus en voyant Remus se remettre à pleurer silencieusement. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire une chose aussi terrible à une personne aussi merveilleuse ?

- Mon Dieu, Remus ! Je suis… je suis désolé. Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu jamais parlé ? demanda-t-il avant de serrer son ami contre lui.

Remus renifla et se détendit quand Sirius commença à lui caresser doucement le dos.

- Parce que j'étais gêné de l'avoir laissé faire. Je me sentais si sale. «Il éclata en sanglots contre la poitrine de Sirius ». Et sans valeur. Ce qu'il y a de pire, c'est que depuis, il… toujours…

Remus se tut, s'étranglant avec ses larmes. Sirius le regarda.

- Remus, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante de rage, est-ce qu'il a recommencé depuis ?

Sirius se sentit déchiré quand il vit Remus acquiescer silencieusement. Il se cramponna un peu plus à lui. Remus continua à trembler violemment pendant quelques minutes avant de se calmer et de déclarer amèrement:

- C'est devenu une sorte de tradition à mon anniversaire. Quoi que je fasse, chaque année, il s'arrange pour m'attraper et recommencer. Seulement…seulement la dernière fois, il n'était pas tout seul. Si il n'avait pas eu ses amis Jackson et Roberts avec lui, j'aurais pu m'enfuir. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire que personne ne voudrait jamais d'un monstre comme moi, et que je ferais mieux d'abandonner et d'arrêter de lutter.

Sirius s'écarta un peu et regarda Remus en face.

- Écoute-moi, Remus, dit-il fermement, tu ne dois pas faire attention à ce qu'ils ont dit. Il y a plein de gens qui te désirent. Qui ne le voudrait pas ? demanda-t-il en regardant le garçon affolé dans ses bras.

Il était de notoriété publique que Sirius était bisexuel et que Remus était gay, mais personne ne savait que Sirius avait un lien particulier avec lui depuis le milieu de leur troisième année, et qu'il l'aimait depuis leur quatrième année.

Remus renifla avec ironie.

- Personne de sensé ne voudrait de moi, Sirius. Je ne suis pas comme toi ou encore James. Je ne suis pas beau, je ne suis pas athlétique, et je suis certainement moins ouvert. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un rat de bibliothèque sans valeur. Et par-dessus tout, je suis un loup-garou, un misérable loup-garou gay qui n'est même pas capable de résister à son frère ! cria-t-il amèrement.

Sirius lui secoua les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Regarde-moi, Remus. Tu n'es _pas _sans valeur ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que tu ne fasses pas de sport et que tu sois moins ouvert ? Et comment peux-tu dire que tu n'es pas beau ? Mais tu es tout simplement merveilleux, Remus. Les gens seraient complètement fous de ne pas t'aimer, déclara Sirius avec force, avant de rougir quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. _Stupide, maintenant il va savoir que tu l'aimes. Tu as probablement tout brisé_.

Il se maudit intérieurement, et Remus le regarda avec surprise.

- Qui pourrait bien aimer un loup-garou, Padfoot ? demanda-t-il doucement avant de détourner les yeux.

Sirius rougit un peu plus avant de chuchoter:

- Je le pourrais.

- Quoi ? demanda Remus, choqué, regardant à nouveau son ami aux cheveux sombres.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de détourner le regard. Il inspira profondément avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus forte.

- Je le pourrais. Enfin, je veux dire que je peux t'aimer, tu sais. En fait, je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis l'année dernière.

- Tu m'aimes ? demanda Remus, choqué par cet aveu.

Sirius acquiesça d'un air résigné sans regarder son ami.

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Je comprendrai, bien sûr, que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose. Je veux dire, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu sortes avec moi ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je veux juste que tu saches qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut t'aimer, et…

Remus interrompit Sirius en pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sirius resta assis en état de choc, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de répondre au baiser. Il était doux et représentait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il était au Paradis, et fut très déçu quand le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer.

Ils étaient toujours assis sur le lit de Remus, se regardant, avant que finalement Remus ne parle en souriant timidement.

- Je t'aime aussi, Sirius.

Sirius sourit franchement avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Aucun d'eux n'avait oublié ce que Romulus avait fait, mais c'était difficile pour Remus de se sentir effrayé par son frère alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'étreinte chaleureuse et aimante de Sirius. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit en sécurité quand il entendit Sirius chuchoter:

- N'aie pas peur, mon amour. Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire à nouveau du mal.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre peu de temps après.

NdA: est-ce que je dois continuer ?


	2. Le matin suivant

**Pourquoi, mon frère ?**

**Disclaimer: **Je possède tout ! Excepté Remus, Sirius, et l'univers entier de Harry Potter, bien sûr.

**NdA: **J'ai fait quelques changements au chapitre 1. Remus était en seconde année quand son frère l'a agressé ; Romulus était en quatrième année ; Remus et Sirius étaient en troisième année quand ils ont commencé à avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, et le premier chapitre se déroule quelques jours avant le seizième anniversaire de Remus. L'histoire se passe durant le printemps pendant leur cinquième année. Appréciez ! Désolée que ça soit si court, mais j'ai été très occupée dernièrement.

**2/ Le matin suivant.**

_ Quelques fois_, se dit Remus quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, _la vie est vraiment très étrange_. Il pensa à la façon dont sa vie avait changé la veille. Il avait cessé d'être terrorisé par son soi-disant frère, la personne qu'il aimait depuis deux ans venait de lui dire qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Remus ne put décider si son anniversaire était le plus beau jour de sa vie, ou bien le pire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'était plus aussi seul, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée en sentant Sirius s'étirer à ses côtés.

- Bonjour, murmura Remus.

Il regarda le dortoir. Personne n'était encore levé. Son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était près de huit heures, mais comme c'était samedi, la plupart des élèves feraient la grasse matinée. Il sentit Sirius envelopper sa taille de ses bras et lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

- Bonjour, mon amour. Personne n'est encore réveillé ? demanda Sirius avant de s'asseoir en se frottant les yeux.

- Pas encore. Je vais prendre une douche, OK ? murmura Remus avant de sortir du lit et d'attraper ses affaires.

- Ça te dérange si je viens avec toi ? demanda Sirius d'un ton insolent en sortant à son tour du lit de Remus.

- Oui, ça me dérange. Je préférerais me doucher seul, merci beaucoup, l'avertit Remus en gloussant.

Alors que Remus entrait dans la salle de bain, Sirius se leva pour retourner s'asseoir sur son lit en attendant de pouvoir se doucher à son tour. Il se prit à penser à ce que Remus lui avait dit la veille. Il savait qu'il avait promis de ne rien dire à James et à Peter, et il avait l'intention de tenir sa promesse, mais il cherchait toujours un moyen de faire payer à Romulus et à ses amis ce qu'ils avaient fait à Remus.

Ça ne pourrait pas être une simple blague. Ce qu'il voulait réellement, c'était se ruer sur ce fils de pute la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait et lui casser la figure, mais Sirius n'était pas certain que Remus soit partant pour ça. Particulièrement si Romulus comprenait qu'il lui avait tout dit, ce qui le conduirait à dévoiler le secret de son jeune frère à l'école entière. Sirius pensa un bref instant à en parler à un professeur, puis il décida que ce serait à Remus de choisir à qui en parler.

**Dbdbdb**

**Réponse aux reviews (et oui !):**

**- ma lune: **il ne va pas le rater, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire...

- **Hannange: **voilà, tu es exaucée.

**- Chupz: **merci. La suite est là.

**- Barbara: **voilà la suite.

**- Jenny: **Romulus va s'en prendre plein la tête, mais pas tout de suite. Et il y a la séquelle à venir.

**- tadzio: **merci.

**- Lupini-filiae: **ça vient, comme tu peux le voir.

- **eliza**: c'est prévu.

- **Mokuren01**: ça, elle ne va pas rester comme ça.

- **Lyrinn**: toute la fic est déjà traduite, en fait. Et pour info, l'auteure originale (cofcgirl) a déjà lancé la séquelle sur laquelle

j'espère pouvoir aussi travailler.

- **sabrinafandelp**: j'ai bien compris !

- **mimichang**: ça va venir très vite, rassure-toi.

- **kayal**: comme je l'ai dit juste au-dessus, toute la fic est traduite. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre…

**Dbdbdb**


	3. Tu m'appartiens

**Pourquoi, mon frère ?**

**Disclaimer: **je possède tout ! Excepté Remus, Sirius, et l'univers entier de Harry Potter, bien sûr.

**Reviews:**

** - eliza:** ça vient.

** - Jenny: **moi aussi. Et oui, je pars, mais seulement en août (juste le temps de lire le tome 6 au moins une dizaine de fois!). Bonnes vacances.**  
**

** - Lupini-filiae:** c'est vrai qu'un chevalier servant comme Sirius, ça donne nvie à tout le monde, moi y compris...**  
**

** - Demoiselle Altanien: **c'est clair que le premier chapitre est hard. Le 6e l'est tout autant. Quant au fait que Remus lâche très vite son histoire, c'est vrai que c'est rapide. Mais d'un autre côté, ça fait 3 ans qui'l subit les viols de son frère, alors il fallait bien qu'il explose à un moment ou à un autre. Surtout si il voulait entamer quelque chose avec Sirius. Il ne pouvait plus garder ça pour lui. Bye, et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre.

**3/Tu m'appartiens.**

Sirius passa le reste de la semaine à essayer de trouver une solution pour punir Romulus. Remus ne voulait pas prendre part à cette vengeance, mais il était malgré tout touché par la détermination de Sirius à le défendre. Remus ne voulait pas causer le moindre problème, mais plus que tout, il voulait éviter son frère autant que possible. Sirius le comprenait bien, et c'est pourquoi il se retrouva à discuter de différents plans avec James et Peter la veille de l'anniversaire de son petit ami. James et Peter ne furent pas du tout surpris d'apprendre que lui et Remus sortaient ensemble, et furent encore plus heureux de pouvoir les aider.

- Écoute, Sirius, peut-être que si tu nous disais _pourquoi_ tu veux te venger de Romulus, je pourrais monter un plan digne de ce nom ! s'exclama James d'un ton exaspéré.

Ils étaient assis sur le lit de James dans le dortoir, James regardait le modèle d'un terrain de Quidditch en essayant de mettre au point une stratégie pour la rencontre du lendemain contre Poufsouffle. Sirius, fidèle à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Remus, n'avait parlé à personne de ce dont ils avaient discuté la semaine passée.

Sirius soupira.

- Je ne peux pas, Prongs. Ce n'est vraiment pas à moi de le dire. Je te demande seulement de me faire confiance quand je te dis que quelqu'un doit remettre cet enfoiré à sa place. Et que ce sera moi, que tu m'aides ou pas.

James leva la tête vers son ami et vit la colère sur son visage déterminé.

- Très bien, je t'aiderai. Mais ça devra attendre un peu. Nous avons un entraînement dans quelques minutes, et tu sais que Prewett va devenir dingue si tu es encore en retard.

Sirius acquiesça, et ils quittèrent tous les deux la tour après avoir pris leur équipement.

Remus revenait de la bibliothèque et retournait à la tour des Gryffondors en essayant de ne pas penser au lendemain quand il sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par derrière et le tirer dans un coin sombre. De surprise, il en lâcha les livres qu'il portait et cria quand il fut violemment plaqué contre le mur. Remus sentit le sang refluer de son visage quand il vit qui étaient ses agresseurs. Son frère, flanqué de ses deux amis de Serdaigle, Michael Jackson et Daniel Roberts. Ils étaient tous les deux grands et costauds (1), et incroyablement stupides pour des Serdaigles.

- Et bien, bonjour, petit frère, dit Romulus en lorgnant après lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Romulus ? demanda Remus en glissant lentement la main dans ses robes pour attraper sa baguette.

- Je voulais juste avoir la confirmation d'une ou deux rumeurs, Remus. J'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec ce sale traître de Black. Est-ce que c'est vrai, petit frère ? balança sombrement Romulus, toujours avec ses deux amis.

Remus plissa des yeux.

- C'est vrai. En quoi ça te concerne ?

Remus chercha du regard la présence de quelqu'un qui viendrait dans leur direction tandis qu'il sentait son frère se cramponner un peu plus à ses robes.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, petit frère, déclara Romulus dont les yeux brillaient malicieusement.

Remus renifla.

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le droit de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu appartiens déjà à quelqu'un, _petit frère_, cracha Romulus en repoussant un peu plus Remus contre le mur.

Remus était confus, mais pas le moins du monde effrayé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « j'appartiens déjà à quelqu'un » ? demanda-t-il en cherchant toujours sa baguette.

Romulus agrippa ses mains et les lui leva au dessus de la tête. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Remus.

- Je pensais que tu le savais, Remus. Tu es à _moi_, grogna-t-il.

Remus fut pris par surprise quand son frère s'appuya soudainement contre lui en l'embrassant avec force et possessivité. Remus lutta, mais les amis de Romulus l'immobilisèrent. Il eut un éblouissement dû au manque d'oxygène.

Finalement, Romulus se laissa fléchir. Il recula d'un pas tout en gardant une prise ferme sur ses robes. Lui jetant un coup d'œil affamé, Romulus ricana.

- C'est juste un avant-goût de ce qui t'attend demain, petit frère. N'oublie pas notre marché, OK ? Oh, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, Remus, mais j'ai promis à mes amis qu'ils auraient aussi une part du gâteau.

Remus lutta encore plus quand son frère le relâcha, mais les deux autres garçons étaient bien plus forts que lui. Il haleta de surprise quand Jackson baissa son caleçon et agrippa son entrejambe. Il allait se mettre à crier quand Roberts l'embrassa violemment en lui faisant mal, et Remus sut qu'il serait couvert de bleus. Ils continuèrent à le tripoter pendant quelques minutes encore, et Romulus regarda la scène avec satisfaction.

- Je pense que ça suffit, les gars. Vous pourrez faire tout ce que vous voulez demain, après tout, dit Romulus avec un- sourire prometteur en se retournant pour partir.

Ses amis le suivirent en regardant avec convoitise le Gryffondor de cinquième année aux cheveux couleur sable tandis que celui-ci s'effondrait de douleur contre le mur.

_ - Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_ pensa Remus avec angoisse en luttant pour ravaler ses larmes avant de se ressaisir et de retourner dans sa Salle Commune.

(1) Pensez à Crabbe et Goyle.

NdA : désolée que ça soit si court. J'essaierai de faire plus long la prochaine fois !


	4. Mais où estil?

**Pourquoi, mon frère ?**

**Disclaimer: **Je possède tout ! Excepté Remus, Sirius et l'univers entier de Harry Potter, bien sûr.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**- lupini-filiae: **le pire, c'est le 6.

**- eliza: **merci, merci, merci !

**- Jenny: **je sais, mais ce sont les chapitres qui sont comme ça. Le 6 est plus long que les autres.

**- ma lune: **ça arrive…bientôt. Et c'est très violent.

* * *

**4/Où est-il ?**

- Mais où est-il, bon sang ? demanda Sirius pour la millionième fois en faisant les cent pas dans la Salle Commune.

James et Peter étaient assis à une table toute proche, où Peter était en train de massacrer James aux échecs. Ils étaient rentrés tard de l'entraînement de Quidditch et avaient manqué le dîner. Ils attendaient que Remus revienne de là où il était allé pour descendre aux cuisines. Il était près de vingt-deux heures, et Sirius avait l'air inquiet. Remus n'était jamais resté dehors après le couvre-feu, du moins pas sans les autres Maraudeurs. Alors où était-il ?

- Sirius, si tu es si inquiet, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le chercher ? demanda James exaspéré en regardant la reine de Peter décimer un de ses pions.

Peter acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils auraient été plus inquiets si ils savaient les problèmes que Remus avait avec son frère. Mais Sirius ne leur avait toujours pas dit, préférant laisser ça à Remus.

Sirius soupira et s'apprêtait à faire ce que James lui avait dit quand le passage s'ouvrit et que Remus lui-même entra dans la pièce. Sirius s'avança vers Remus dès qu'il vit de qui il s'agissait.

- Remus ! Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps ? J'étais inquiet, s'exclama-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Remus dut se forcer pour ne pas frémir en pensant à ce qui s'était passé avec son frère quelques minutes plus tôt. Sirius réalisa alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fronça les sourcils en reculant et remarqua l'allure défaite de Remus. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et déchirés par endroits, et il avait l'air d'avoir pleuré.

- Remus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

James et Peter les rejoignirent. Tous deux regardaient leur ami avec inquiétude. Remus prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'asseoir sur un canapé. Avant de parler, il jeta un regard circulaire et fut heureux de constater que la Salle Commune était vide en dehors d'eux. Sirius passa son bras autour de Remus en rejoignant son petit ami sur le canapé.

- Remus, que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que Romulus t'a fait quelque chose ? demanda discrètement Sirius, mais James et Peter écoutaient toujours.

Ils s'assirent devant eux et restèrent sans rien dire tandis que les yeux de Remus se remplirent de larmes.

- Oui, dit Remus. Je revenais de la bibliothèque quand lui et ses deux amis m'ont attrapé par derrière ». Remus bégaya en s'étranglant dans ses sanglots. « I-ils m'ont plaqué contre le mur et ont fait tomber mes livres. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir, mais ils étaient trop forts et je n'ai pas pu me servir de ma baguette. J'ai demandé à Romulus ce qu'il voulait, et il a d-dit qu'il voulait savoir si on sortait vraiment ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire à Romulus que vous soyez ensemble ? demanda Peter, confus.

Sirius se renfrogna légèrement. Il pensait savoir pourquoi il lui avait posé cette question, mais il ne dit rien et Remus continua à parler.

- C'est ce que j'ai voulu savoir, dit Remus en tremblant. I-il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois avec toi, Sirius, parce qu'il t'a traité de sale traître. Après, il a d-dit que je n'avais le droit de sortir avec personne d'autre, parce que je _l-lui_ appartenait déjà, s'étrangla Remus.

Sirius le serra plus fort mais resta silencieux. James et Peter auraient juré qu'il était prêt à exploser.

- Est-ce qu'il a fait autre chose ? demanda James en hésitant.

Lui aussi était en colère à cause de ce que son ami avait subi, mais préféra ne rien faire avant d'avoir entendu toute l'histoire. Il avait le sentiment qu'une telle chose s'était déjà produite avant. Ça expliquerait certainement la haine soudaine de Sirius à l'encontre du Serdaigle.

- Il m-m'a embrassé, dit Remus avant de frémir à la sensation des lèvres de son frère sur les siennes. Il a dit que c'était juste un avant-goût de ce que j'aurai demain. Puis il a dit qu'il avait aussi promis une part de moi à ses amis Jackson et Roberts.

Á ce moment, les larmes de Remus se mirent à couler librement, et il dut lutter pour poursuivre son histoire.

- Qu'est-ce que ces bâtards t'ont fait ? grogna Sirius, qui semblait prêt à tuer.

- Roberts m'a embrassé comme Romulus. P-puis Jackson a c-commencé à me toucher, s'étrangla Remus.

Il tremblait violemment dans les bras de Sirius, et il se sentit serré un peu plus fort dans l'étreinte protectrice de l'autre garçon.

- Que veux-tu dire par « ils t'ont touché » ? murmura Sirius d'un ton mauvais.

Il était prêt à casser la figure aux Serdaigles ; personne n'avait le droit de toucher -de _blesser_- son Remus.

- Il a baissé mon caleçon et il a agrippé mon…mon… ». Il ne put achever sa phrase, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. » Romulus a tout regardé comme si c'était un spectacle. Après, il leur a dit d'arrêter, et qu'ils pourraient terminer demain ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Je suis revenu ici dès qu'ils sont partis.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis Peter demanda en hésitant:

- Remus, est-ce qu'ils t'avaient déjà fait mal comme ça avant ?

Remus hocha la tête et commença à tout leur raconter de la petite « tradition » de son frère. James et Peter furent d'accord pour que quelque chose soit fait contre Romulus et ses amis. James suggéra même d'en parler à un professeur, mais Remus lui dit que si c'était découvert, Romulus s'arrangerait pour que toute l'école apprenne ce qu'il était. Il voulait juste que Romulus le laisse tranquille.

Quand ils montèrent se coucher tard dans la nuit, Sirius embrassa brièvement Remus sur la tempe en disant:

- Remus, nous n'allons pas laisser cette chose t'arriver. Écoute-moi. Je t'aime, et je me moque de ce que ton frère peut bien dire ; je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois en sécurité.

Remus acquiesça silencieusement puis il alla se coucher, se sentant finalement protégé entre les bras de Sirius.

NdA: voilà, le chapitre est terminé, et il est plus long que le dernier, au moins !


	5. Ce que pense Romulus

**Pourquoi, mon frère?**

**Disclaimer: **Je possède tout ! Excepté Remus, Sirius et l'univers entier de Harry Potter, bien sûr.

**  
**

**5/Ce que pense Romulus.**

Le matin suivant, Romulus fredonnait gaiement tandis que lui et ses amis marchaient dans les couloirs de l'école. Ils étaient pratiquement les seuls à l'intérieur parce qu'il y avait un match de Quidditch aujourd'hui, mais Romulus n'avait pas envie d'assister à la rencontre parce que c'était entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle et qu'il se moquait bien de savoir qui gagnerait. Il se souciait juste du fait que son frère, Remus, irait la voir et que se deux idiots d'amis, Potter et Black, joueraient. Ce qui signifiait qu'en dehors de ce gros tas de graisse de Pettigrow, Remus serait seul. Romulus n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour offrir son « cadeau d'anniversaire » à son frère. Il pensait que c'était une des meilleures idées qu'il ait jamais eues et ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Remus continuait à agir comme si il n'aimait pas ça.

Romulus avait réalisé avant d'être à Poudlard qu'il était bisexuel, mais il lui avait fallu attendre jusqu'au noël de sa quatrième année pour admettre qu'il était aussi attiré par son propre frère. En fait, pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, Remus lui faisait tourner la tête plus que n'importe qui d'autre auparavant. Romulus savait très bien que la plupart des gens n'approuveraient pas les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son jeune frère, mais il avait la chance d'avoir des amis qui non seulement n'étaient pas gênés par cette attirance avouée, mais qui l'aideraient aussi à avoir Remus.

Ils étaient gay tous les deux, et étaient aussi très attirés par Remus. Bien sûr, Daniel n'avait pas vraiment remarqué ce que le jeune Gryffondor avait de si spécial avant le début de cette année. Lui et Remus étaient tous les deux préfets, et bien qu'ils se soient rarement vus du fait qu'ils étaient dans des années différentes, ils avaient tous les deux la possibilité d'utiliser la salle de bains des préfets. Daniel revint de ladite salle de bains le soir précédant Halloween pour dire à Romulus qu'il avait eu une révélation et qu'il voulait en parler. En fait, il était entré sans frapper, pour trouver Remus en train de prendre un bain. Le garçon était bien sûr complètement nu, et Daniel eut tout le temps de l'examiner avant d'être vu. Il fut forcé de reconnaître que Remus était vraiment très sexy, et à partir de ce moment-là, les trois Serdaigles utilisèrent la moindre occasion qu'ils avaient pour regarder le jeune homme.

Traversant le hall d'entrée, Romulus sourit en pensant au jour où il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il aimait son frère. C'était pendant les vacances d'été, après sa cinquième année. Il célébrait les 10 BUSE qu'il venait juste de recevoir quand Remus revint de la visite qu'il avait rendue à l'un de ses amis. La pleine lune n'était pas avant trois semaines, et Remus avait l'air d'être particulièrement en bonne santé cette fois-là. Romulus n'était pas certain de ce qui lui fit prendre conscience des sentiments qu'il ressentait envers lui, mais il décidé que ça n'avait pas une grande importance. Dès qu'il arriva à cette conclusion, il commença à planifier sa vie après Poudlard avec son futur amant. L'idée que Remus pourrait ne pas vouloir, qu'il n'était peut-être même pas attiré par les hommes, ne l'effleura jamais. Il était persuadé que Remus réaliserait bientôt qu'il éprouvait la même chose, et qu'il voulait vraiment que Romulus soit son amant.

C'est pour cette raison que Romulus se mit en colère quand il apprit que son frère s'était engagé dans une relation romantique avec cet idiot, cet affreux traître de Black. Romulus n'était pas inquiet du fait que Remus puisse parler à Black ou à un autre de ses amis de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble (il refusait d'admettre que ce qu'il avait fait était un viol, et il était absolument convaincu que son frère le voulait vraiment). Après tout, Remus était déjà considéré comme un paria pour être à la fois gay et loup-garou, alors qui accepterait de traîner avec un loup-garou gay qui aimait son propre frère ? Romulus supportait aussi moins bien le fait que Potter et Black avaient tendance à être trop protecteurs envers les personnes qu'ils aimaient. Lui et ses amis n'allaient pas laisser ces petits imbéciles les empêcher de s'amuser avec le jeune Gryffondor sexy. C'est pourquoi Romulus était si content aujourd'hui. Non seulement aujourd'hui était le jour où lui et ses amis avaient prévu de s'occuper de l'autre garçon, mais les amis de Remus seraient tous occupés. Ou tout du moins les amis qui pourraient vraiment l'empêcher de mettre son plan à exécution seraient occupés. Peter ne représentait pas vraiment une menace, et c'est pourquoi Romulus n'en tint pas compte.

En gros, Romulus, Michael et Daniel souriaient tandis qu'ils allaient en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Ils tournèrent un moment autour des tribunes de Gryffondor dans l'intention de trouver Remus. Ils savaient que les autres Gryffondors ne resteraient pas là à regarder un de leurs camarades être harcelé, alors les trois garçons décidèrent de monter un plan pour attirer Remus loin du terrain. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le plan échoue.

* * *

NdA: désolée que ça soit si court, mais je suis sur le chapitre suivant (et probablement le dernier). Pas d'inquiétude pourtant, Romulus et ses copains auront ce qu'ils méritent ! 


	6. Le scandale éclate

**Pourquoi, mon frère ?**

**Disclaimer: **Je possède tout ! Excepté Remus, Sirius et l'univers entier de Harry Potter, bien sûr.

**6/Le scandale éclate.**

- Et encore une action spectaculaire de Potter ! Il vient juste de marquer son cinquième but dans cette partie, faisant passer Gryffondor devant Poufsouffle avec un score de 50 à 20 ! hurla le commentateur du match de Quidditch, essayant d'être entendu au travers du tumulte que les supporters de Gryffondor faisaient.

La foule rouge et or cria son admiration à James lorsqu'il réalisa un retourné très haut au dessus des tribunes.

- L'équipe est très bonne aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Peter à Remus en hurlant presque pour être entendu par-dessus ses camarades.

- Oui, ils le sont, acquiesça Remus en regardant le jeu. Bien sûr, je suis pratiquement certain que James fait de son mieux parce qu'il veut se faire valoir auprès de Lily.

Peter hocha la tête.

- Tu penses qu'elle viendra ici ? demanda-t-il avant de lâcher un « whoo ! » d'approbation quand un Cognard frappé par Sirius fit lâcher le Souafle à l'un des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle.

- Un jour peut-être, dit Remus en souriant quand un de leurs poursuiveurs récupéra le Souafle et passa le gardien de Poufsouffle avec.

Pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, un grand hurlement de joie jaillit des tribunes Poufsouffle quand leur gardien effectua un arrêt spectaculaire et que le Souafle fut récupéré par un de leurs poursuiveurs. Avant que la fille ait eu le temps de tirer, Sirius renvoya un Cognard dans sa direction. Elle lâcha le Souafle et James le récupéra immédiatement.

Sirius salua Remus avant de le survoler. Peter eut un sourire goguenard envers Remus en se reculant.

- Alors je suppose que si James essaie juste de se faire valoir auprès de Lily, ça doit signifier que Sirius se met en valeur auprès de toi, hein ? dit-il avec un rire amusé.

Remus se balança avant de donner une petite claque sur le bras de Peter.

- Tais-toi, Wormtail ! déclara-t-il avant de retourner au jeu.

Romulus se renfrogna en voyant le geste de Remus contre son camarade depuis l'entrée des tribunes de Gryffondor. _Remus est trop bon pour ces idiots_, pensa-t-il. Il se retourna vers ses amis avant de hocher la tête, leur indiquant qu'il était temps de mettre leur plan à exécution. Ils lui répondirent de la même façon avant de partir pour trouver un Gryffondor de première année.

Le plan était vraiment simple. Tous les préfets devaient effectuer des rondes à un moment ou à un autre durant la rencontre. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour les préfets d'échanger leurs tours avec un autre, alors Daniel devait trouver un jeune Gryffondor et l'envoyer demander à Remus de rencontrer un des autres préfets en dehors des tribunes pour qu'ils puissent en discuter. Remus, en gentil garçon qu'il était, serait d'accord et viendrait pour le voir. Pourtant, en sortant des tribunes, Remus se retrouverait tout seul. C'est à ce moment-là que Romulus avait prévu de frapper. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait faire capoter l'opération. Personne ne remarquerait l'absence de Remus, et si malgré tout c'était le cas, Peter leur dirait qu'il était parti patrouiller. Le temps que la rencontre se termine, Romulus et ses amis auraient caché Remus dans lieu du château connu d'eux seuls, pour autant qu'ils le sachent.

Remus regardait les deux attrapeurs plonger sur le Vif d'Or, encourageant son équipe depuis les tribunes.

Malheureusement, quelques secondes avant que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor se saisisse du Vif d'Or, un Cognard envoyé par un des batteurs de Poufsouffle traversa sa trajectoire, l'obligeant à dévier de sa course et lui fit perdre la petite balle dorée de vue. Malgré tout, l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle s'écrasa par terre avant d'avoir posé la main dessus et la partie continua.

Peter soupira d'exaspération. Lui et Remus avaient beau aimer le Quidditch tous les deux, ils commençaient à s'ennuyer. Le match durait depuis des heures et bien que Gryffondor mène de cinquante bons points, les deux garçons espéraient que ça s'arrêterait bientôt. Avant que Remus puisse faire un commentaire, il sentit une petite traction sur son bras droit. Levant les yeux, il remarqua une petite de seconde année avec des cheveux blonds poser sa main sur son bras pour capter son attention.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

La fille rougit timidement quand il la regarda.

- Tu es Remus Lupin ? demanda-t-elle à voix si basse qu'il dut faire un effort pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.

- C'est moi. Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Pas moi, répondit-elle. Un des préfets de Serdaigle te cherchait. Je crois qu'il a dit quelque chose à propos d'un échange de patrouille ou dans ce genre-là.

- Sais-tu de qui il s'agit ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, mais il voulait que je te demande si tu pouvais aller le voir à la sortie des tribunes. Il a parlé de devoirs à faire et dit qu'il ne pourrait pas faire sa ronde comme il le devrait.

Remus hocha la tête.

- Très bien, merci beaucoup. Je vais aller lui parler.

La fille s'éloigna sur un signe de tête. Remus se retourna vers Peter, qui regardait toujours le match avec une expression tendue sur le visage.

- Hey, Pete, dit-il pour capter l'attention de son ami. Un des préfets veut me parler en dehors des tribunes. Si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici quelques minutes, c'est que je serai probablement en train de patrouiller ou quelque chose comme ça, OK ?

- Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? demanda Peter. Je veux dire, tu sais comment est Sirius. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que tu sois seul aujourd'hui.

- Ça va aller, Peter, déclara Remus dans un soupir. C'est probablement Dave, le préfet de cinquième année, qui essaie d'esquiver ses devoirs de préfet pour être avec sa petite amie. Je reviens dans un moment.

- Si tu en es sûr, lâcha Peter avec une expression pleine de doute sur son visage tandis qu'il regardait Remus quitter les tribunes.

Pourtant, il oublia momentanément son sentiment de malaise quand une clameur jaillit autour de lui, et il se retourna vers le match juste à temps pour voir un des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor inscrire un nouveau but.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus fronça les sourcils quand il atteignit l'entrée des tribunes, pour s'apercevoir finalement qu'il était seul. Il s'avança de quelques pas, jeta un coup d'œil et s'attendant à ce que Dave soit là à patienter. Quelque chose mit Remus mal à l'aise, et il sentit un mouvement sur sa droite alors qu'il allait sortir sa baguette.

Se retournant, il pâlit quand il vit son frère et ses amis émerger de l'ombre des tribunes. Il sut immédiatement que Peter avait raison. C'était un piège. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il fit demi-tour pour regagner les tribunes. Il savait que son frère n'oserait pas s'en prendre à lui devant une foule de gens. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de le faire. Romulus lui lança un rapide maléfice d'Entrave, le faisant tomber et lâcher sa baguette.

- Où pensais-tu pouvoir aller, petit frère ? demanda Romulus avec un ricanement.

Avant que Remus puisse répondre, Romulus le réduisit au silence au moyen d'un sortilège, et Michael fit apparaître des cordes et lui la les mains et les pieds ensemble pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir, tandis que Daniel récupéra la propre baguette de Remus qu'il rangea soigneusement dans ses robes. Remus lutta mais c'était inutile. Soudain, il se sentit soulevé au dessus du sol par une force invisible et sut qu'il était emmené au château en lévitant.

Une autre clameur s'échappa des tribunes qu'ils laissèrent derrière eux, et Remus entendit le commentateur dire:

- Et c'est encore une victoire spectaculaire de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Le dernier geste de leur attrapeur était réellement extraordinaire !

Romulus fronça les sourcils. Il avait espéré que le jeu durerait plus longtemps. Ils devaient se dépêcher si ils ne voulaient pas être vus. Il le dit à ses amis, et ils accélérèrent le mouvement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le château et trouvèrent le raccourci vers la pièce où ils devaient se rendre.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Remus fut jeté sur le sol de pierre. Les trois Serdaigles ne perdirent pas de temps à fermer la porte à clef et à jeter des sortilèges d'insonorisation sur tous les murs pour s'assurer que personne ne les entendrait. Remus sentit soudain un grand poids sur son abdomen. Il leva les yeux pour voir son frère à califourchon sur lui, comme il l'avait fait la première fois bien des années auparavant.

Remus commença à se débattre une fois de plus, avant que les deux autres garçons ne le tiennent pendant que Romulus lui retirait ses vêtements. Remus se demanda vaguement comment ils allaient lui retirer sa chemise avec les mains liées, mais il réalisa une seconde plus tard que son frère avait déjà pensé à ce problème. Romulus leva simplement sa baguette et murmura un sortilège de Disparition, faisant ainsi se volatiliser la chemise.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de lutter, petit frère, lâcha Romulus en ricanant tandis que Remus essayait de chasser son frère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais semblant de ne pas le vouloir, Remus. Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué cette lueur que tu as dans les yeux quand tu me regardes. Je peux te dire que tu me désires autant que je te désire, alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas simplement l'admettre ? interrogea Romulus en baissant son propre caleçon.

La pression sur ses bras disparut, et Remus leva les yeux pour voir que Michael et Daniel étaient aussi en train d'enlever leurs pantalons1.

Remus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il se tortilla pour essayer de desserrer les liens. Mais ce n'était pas la peine. Les larmes montèrent encore quand son frère lui détacha les jambes et les lui écarta pour s'installer entre ses cuisses. _Mon Dieu_, pria Remus, _faites que quelqu'un vienne. Faites que ça n'arrive pas encore une fois._

Sirius sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas au moment même où il atterrit sur le terrain et vit Peter venir vers eux en courant et en affichant un grand sourire. Où était Remus ? Il fronça les sourcils, ignorant tous les fans qui l'entouraient et félicitaient l'équipe, et rejoignit James et Peter qui étaient en train de discuter de façon animée des dernières minutes de la partie.

- Hey, Pete ! appela-t-il en arrivant vers eux. Où est Remus ? Il n'était pas avec toi avant ?

- Oui, mais une fille est venue le chercher. Elle a dit quelque chose à propos d'un préfet qui voulait échanger ses tours de patrouille avec lui pendant la rencontre, déclara Peter qui essayait de se rappeler ce que lui avait dit Remus. Il a dit que c'était probablement Dave Culbert, le préfet de cinquième année de Serdaigle, qui voulait faire ça pour voir sa petite amie. Alors il est parti voir de qui il s'agissait à l'entrée des tribunes.

Sirius afficha une mine inquiète.

- Si c'était juste pour ça, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu parler à Remus dans les tribunes ? Pourquoi a-t-il envoyé quelqu'un d'autre le chercher ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Peter en haussant les épaules tandis qu'ils regagnaient le château, entourés d'une foule d'élèves jacassants.

James s'inquiéta aussi. Remus n'aurait jamais dû y aller seul, particulièrement en sachant que son frère était après lui.

- Il devrait être revenu, maintenant. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas le chercher ?

Sirius acquiesça.

- Oui, allons-y. Mais d'abord, prenons la carte avec nous, comme ça nous n'aurons pas à courir tout le château.

Les autres furent d'accord, et ils partirent en courant, retournant dans leur dortoir pour y chercher la carte.

Le visage de Remus se tordit de douleur, et il aurait crié si il n'avait pas été réduit au silence, quand il sentit son frère le pénétrer rapidement et s'enfoncer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il se mit à pleurer plus fort encore en continuant sa lutte infructueuse contre ses tortionnaires. Romulus grogna bruyamment quand Remus se souleva par inadvertance. Soudain, Daniel enjamba sa poitrine, son propre pantalon et son caleçon ayant été retirés quelques minutes plus tôt. Lui aussi avait une bonne érection.

Michael regardait toute la scène, attendant patiemment son tour, tandis que Daniel forçait Remus à ouvrir la bouche. Plaçant son sexe dans la bouche grande ouverte du garçon, il ordonna:

- Suce, ou ça sera encore plus dur pour toi.

Les gémissements de Daniel rejoignirent bientôt les grognements de Romulus quand Remus commença à s'exécuter. Il commença à sangloter silencieusement, les larmes courant à torrents. _Sirius, où es-tu ? S'il te plaît, trouve-moi, _supplia Remus mentalement. _S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un, trouvez-moi. J'ai besoin d'aide !_

Sirius grogna de frustration tandis qu'ils cherchaient la carte frénétiquement dans leurs malles. Il avait espéré que Remus soit retourné à leur dortoir après la rencontre, même si il savait que ça n'était pas le cas. Sirius sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son petit ami, même si il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il le savait. Il le savait, c'est tout.

Soudain, James sauta et cria d'un ton triomphant « Je l'ai trouvée ! ». Sirius et Peter se ruèrent vers James, qui se trouvait à côté de sa malle ouverte, tandis que celui-ci étalait la carte sur le lit. Tapotant le morceau de parchemin de sa baguette, James murmura:

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

Á ces mots, des lignes commencèrent à se propager sur le parchemin, révélant la carte du Maraudeur.

Quand la carte apparut, Sirius et les autres se mirent à chercher frénétiquement le nom de Remus. C'est Peter qui le repéra en premier.

- Là ! dit-il en pointant un petit espace sur la carte. On dirait qu'il est dans la salle où nous avions l'habitude de cacher notre matériel pour nos tours l'année dernière, près des cachots.

- Et il n'est pas seul, grogna Sirius sous le coup de la colère quand il vit les noms de Romulus et de ses amis avec celui de Remus.

Agrippant la carte, il sauta du lit et s'élança hors du dortoir, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction des cachots. James et Peter le suivirent rapidement.

Ignorant les appels des autres pour qu'ils ralentissent, les trois garçons bousculèrent aussi bien les élèves que les professeurs. Sirius finit par ralentir un peu tandis qu'il cherchait le raccourci que Romulus et ses amis avaient utilisé un peu plus tôt. Ils poussèrent comme des fous l'étendue nue du mur dont ils savaient qu'elle dissimulait un corridor jusqu'à ce qu'une large porte apparaisse. Sans s'arrêter, Sirius tira pour ouvrir la porte et descendit dans le corridor sombre.

Le couloir était sombre et Sirius n'y voyait presque rien, mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui lui importait était de retrouver Remus. Arrivé à destination, il s'arrêta soudainement, et James et Peter vinrent lui rentrer dedans. Sirius essaya d'ouvrir la porte ; il eut le sentiment que ça ne servirait à rien. Sentiment confirmé quand la poignée refusa de tourner.

- Fermé, murmura-t-il.

- Á quoi tu t'attendais ? demanda James à voix basse.

Sirius l'ignora et sortit sa baguette. Il remarqua à peine que James et Peter avaient fait de même, avant que tous les trois ne réduisent la porte en morceaux en criant « Reducto 2! »

Ils se ruèrent tous les trois dans la pièce dès que la porte eut disparu. La scène qu'ils eurent alors sous les yeux les horrifia. Remus était allongé sur le sol, nu et attaché, tandis que son frère s'enfonçait en lui. Les deux autres garçons descendirent de Remus immédiatement et sortirent leurs baguettes. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lancer des sorts avant que James et Peter les assomment. Ils se ruèrent là où étaient tombés les deux Serdaigles, prirent leurs baguettes et les attachèrent avec les cordes qu'ils avaient utilisées pour Remus.

Sirius, d'un autre côté, se jeta sur Romulus. Le jeune homme se retira de son frère avec un grognement satisfait, et il leva les yeux vers Sirius avec une expression pleine d'indifférence sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plat, comme si rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était passé.

Sirius était livide.

- Ce que je _veux_! mugit-il en agrippant l'autre garçon par les épaules et de le pousser contre le mur. Je te trouve ici, _en train de violer _mon petit ami, et tu as le _culot_ de me demander ça! Je ne peux pas croire que…que tu…Sale Bâtard ! hurla Sirius avant de reculer et de lui flanquer son poing droit dans la figure.

Il entendit quelque chose craquer et sut qu'il lui avait cassé quelque chose. _Bien_, pensa Sirius. Il était content d'entendre Romulus crier de douleur tandis qu'il continuait à le frapper partout où il pouvait.

Pourtant, quand il essaya de lui envoyer un autre coup de poing dans son visage couvert de bleus et de sang, il sentit une main retenir son bras. Sirius se retourna furieusement pour constater que c'était James qui le tenait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? cria Sirius. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'arrêtes ? Tu as vu ce que ce fils de pute était en train de faire à Moony !

- Je sais, grogna James.

Il était surpris de ne pas avoir empêché Sirius à tabasser ce trou du cul, mais il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un de plus important dont il fallait s'occuper.

- Mais Remus a besoin de toi, Sirius. Nous devons l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Après, nous nous arrangerons pour que Dumbledore sache ce que ces _choses_, gronda James en désignant les trois Serdaigles qui gisaient à présent inconscients sur le sol, ont fait à Remus. Il saura quoi faire avec eux.

Réalisant que James avait raison, Sirius se détendit et hocha la tête. James relâcha sa prise sur l'autre garçon, et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Peter qui était en train de détacher Remus. Sirius se rua sur son petit ami, agrippant les vêtements du jeune homme quand il s'approcha de lui. Il aida Remus à remettre ses affaires.

- Est-ce que ça va, mon amour ? demanda-t-il à voix basse en serrant Remus d'aussi près qu'il le pouvait.

Remus tremblait encore en hochant la tête.

- Ça va aller, souffla-t-il. Je suis juste content que vous soyez là.

- Nous étions inquiets, dit Sirius en reculant un peu pour mieux voir Remus. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. James, Peter, vous pouvez aller chercher Dumbledore ? Ce n'est pas la peine que nous allions tous à l'infirmerie.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, sortirent de la pièce et se rendirent au bureau du directeur.

Sirius tint Remus encore quelques minutes dans ses bras, lui laissant le temps de se calmer, avant de lui dire:

- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir marcher ? Si tu ne peux pas, je peux te porter jusque là-bas.

Remus hocha la tête.

- Ça va aller. Aide-moi seulement à me relever.

Sirius entoura la taille de Remus de ses bras forts et le hissa. Pourtant, quand ils eurent atteint l'entrée de la salle, Remus dit:

- Attends ! Nous devons récupérer ma baguette. Je crois qu'elle est dans les robes de Daniel.

-OK. Attends-moi ici une minute. Je vais la chercher, dit Sirius en aidant Remus à s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte avant de retourner dans la pièce et de sortir la baguette des robes du garçon.

Ils s'assurèrent que la salle était hermétiquement scellée avant de partir, de façon à ce que les agresseurs de Remus ne puissent pas s'évader avant que James et Peter ne reviennent avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Quelques jours plus tard, Remus était toujours à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Dumbleodre fut tout bonnement furieux quand il découvrit ce qui s'était passé, et il appela les Aurors pour interroger les agresseurs de Remus. Ils n'allaient pas seulement être expulsés, mais chacun d'entre eux serait jugé pour viol. Pour le bien de Remus, Dumbledore insista pour que toute l'affaire reste la plus secrète possible pour épargner au jeune Gryffondor un surcroît de douleur et d'embarras. Donc aucun des autres élèves n'eut de détails concernant son agression. Ils surent seulement que Remus avait été blessé à la suite de quelque chose que Romulus et ses amis avaient fait. Il reçut un tas de cadeaux de ses camarades qui lui souhaitèrent de se rétablir.

James et Peter rendirent de fréquentes visites à Remus dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre. Sirius, pourtant, parvint à convaincre le professeur Dumbledore de le laisser rester avec Remus au lieu d'aller en cours. C'est pourquoi on pouvait trouver Sirius à pratiquement n'importe quel moment de la journée, partageant le lit de l'infirmerie avec Remus, ses bras entourant son petit ami de façon protectrice. Il dut pourtant être contraint de retourner tous les soirs dans son dortoir pour se doucher et dormir, parce qu'il refusait de quitter Remus des yeux même pour quelques minutes.

Il était près de minuit maintenant, et Sirius retournait à l'infirmerie. Lui et Remus n'étaient pourtant ensemble que depuis peu de temps, mais Sirius avait déjà pris l'habitude de tenir son petit ami dans ses bras pendant qu'ils dormaient. Il savait qu'il serait incapable de dormir sans Remus et que se passerait-il, d'un autre côté, si son amant se réveillait seul au milieu de la nuit et était effrayé ? Gardant cette pensée à l'esprit, Sirius s'avança doucement vers le lit de Remus et secoua légèrement le jeune homme pour le réveiller. Il ne voulait pas le surprendre en se glissant dans son lit sans qu'il le sache.

Remus s'éveilla dans un sursaut et parcourut frénétiquement du regard la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur son petit ami.

- Sirius, souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il avant de repousser les couvertures et de se pousser, indiquant qu'il voulait que l'autre garçon le rejoigne.

Sirius sourit en se glissant dans le lit, et entoura la forme mince de Remus dans ses bras.

- Je ne pouvais pas dormir sans toi, et je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, chuchota-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur la tête ébouriffée par le sommeil de Remus.

- Oh, souffla-t-il doucement.

Remus sourit pour ce qui semblait être la première fois depuis des jours et se détendit dans l'étreinte réconfortante de son petit ami. Le regardant plonger à nouveau dans le sommeil, Sirius embrassa encore ses cheveux avant de dire:

- Je t'aime, Remus, et je sais que je l'ai déjà dit avant, mais je vais encore le dire. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois en sécurité, mon amour.

NdA: voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette histoire ! Si c'est le cas, vous devriez aller voir mon autre slash Remus/Sirius, « Our little ones ». Il est très différent de cette histoire, mais je l'aime bien aussi. De toute façon, continuez à lire et à laisser des reviews !

1 NdT: « pants » désigne aussi bien un pantalon qu'un caleçon.

2 NdA: je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça que vous le prononcez, mais tant pis !

NdT: j'ai laissé le sort tel quel par rapport à la version originale (le seul sortilège correspondant était « Reducio! »)


	7. Séquelle?

**Pourquoi, mon frère ?**

**Disclaimer: **Je possède tout ! Excepté Remus, Sirius, et l'univers entier de Harry Potter, bien sûr.

**7/Séquelle ?**

**NdA**: le chapitre 6 était le dernier de « Pourquoi, mon frère ? ». Pourtant, si j'ai assez de demandes, je ferai peut-être une séquelle incluant le procès, et bien sûr plus de slash Sirius/Remus. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews !

**NdT: **j'ai pris la liberté de laisser une review à cofcgirl pour qu'elle fasse une séquelle. Si vous pouviez en faire autant, ce serait bien. Si elle accepte, je lui demanderai de faire aussi la traduction de la séquelle.

Voilà. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à la traduire, même si certains passages ont été difficiles (et quand je dis difficiles, je ne parle pas de la langue). En tout cas, allez lire la version originale et laissez plein de reviews à son auteur. Elle sera très contente.


	8. Une séquelle, finalement?

**Pourquoi, mon frère ?**

**Disclaimer: **rien ne m'appartient.

**8/ Une séquelle ! Finalement !**

**NdA: **Okay ! Merci pour toutes les demandes, j'ai FINALEMENT commencé une séquelle. J'en ai déjà posté le premier chapitre. Elle a pour titre « Je ferai tout (pour toi) ». S'il vous plaît, lisez !


End file.
